Childhood Memories
by xXxChoco-BunnyxXx
Summary: When Saskue and Sakura cleans their house they each find a little piece from the past... A flashback of Saskue and Sakura when they were little...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Choco-Bunny: "HI this my first story about Sakura!"  
Sakura: "Yes this is about moi!!"  
Choco-Bunny: "You're so kawaii!!! Must resist not to glomp and hug!! Can not resist!!"  
~Hugs Sakura so hard~  
Sakura: "No.... breath.... dying...."  
Choco-Bunny: "Nuuuuuu..... don't die!!!!" Makes this face T.T  
Sakura: "......."  
Choco-Bunny: "Naruto! Do the disclaimer!" Gives the puppy eyes look  
Sakura: "Hey isn't my job to do it?"  
Choco-Bunny: "Next time.... next time..."  
Naruto: "Yush!! Me turn to shine! Choco-Bunny does not own me!!! I do...."  
Choco-Bunny: "Thank you so much Naruto here is your reward." Throws a cup noodle at him  
~Naruto trots away happily~  
Choco-Bunny: "Sakura?"  
Sakura: "Hn"  
Choco-Bunny: "Don't Hn me, missy!"  
Sakura: "......"  
Choco-Bunny: "Hey stop being like Saskue!!"  
Saskue: "You asked for me?"  
Choco-Bunny: "No..."  
Saskue do this face T^T  
Choco-Bunny: "Awwww.... Come here." Hugs him  
~Saskue runs away happily~  
Sakura: "This conversation is getting quite a bit long...."  
Choco-Bunny looks at conversation and gasp  
Choco-Bunny: "oh me gosh!!! This is long!!! okay people back to the story!!"  
Sakura: "Not so fast Missy!!"  
Choco-Bunny: "What??"  
Sakura: "You forgot something." ~smiles~  
Choco-Bunny: "What?? What did I miss??"  
Sakura: "Yes!!! My turn to shine!!!"  
Choco looks at Sakura  
** **Choco-Bunny: "Sooooo.... what did I miss?"  
Sakura grins evilly "Please Read and Rate!"  
Choco-Bunny slaps forehead "Doh!"  
Picture of Homer Simpson appears saying Doh! Choco giggles hysterically..  
Sakura: "Choco....." ~sighs~ "Back to the story!!"**

**

* * *

  
**

------------------------------------------------------------------ Ch1-------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

Sakura woke up to the luxurious soothing sound of the birds chirping outside her white framed opened window and the sunlight streaming on top of her face. Sakura stretched and sat up on her canopy bed blinking her emerald eyes trying to clear the daze from just waking up. She paused for a moment to hear the sounds of her big lonely house that she inherited from her aunt Tsunade. Since Sakura's parents had died when she was young, she had lived with her aunt all her life until recently, her aunt thought that she was old enough to live on her own so Tsunade kicked Sakura out of her only house that she had called "home" for so many years and shipped her into a new house that her aunt brought especially for her to live in. Sakura did not like this plan before but now she enjoyed the peace and quiet that the house brought; now she didn't have to wake up at the crack of dawn to her aunt's tantrums and _**very **_valuable things breaking with a crash to the floor. Sakura smiled silently to herself and stared at outside her window waving hi to the birds perched on a nearby cherry tree's branch and enjoying the spring breeze. Hmmm…… The spring breeze felt good blowing through her pink hair…… Wait a minute…… Spring, that reminded her of something that she must do today…… What was it she had to do again? She looked quickly at her calendar and saw the red bold marks that marked this special day. She gasped, today was Spring Cleaning Day! How could she forget! She mentally slapped herself and raced to the bathroom door.

-

-

-

-

**Meanwhile**, somewhere in the world.... Saskue grumbled in his sleep and fell out of his bed. (((author: Ouch! that happened to me once! heh heh it hurt... badly!))) _'Ouch! What the...' _Saskue's onyx eyes fluttered wide open. _'Where the H am I?'_ He got up slowly and rubbed the bump on his head. He surveyed the area. _'Oh my god..... When I was sleeping I got kidnapped by some freaky fan girls or aliens!!!! I'm in some messy room that is not mine!! It stinks here... Like smelly socks.... Wait a minute.... This is my room..... Holy cow!!'_ He collected the blue blanket that wrapped around him and threw it on his king size bed. This was his room.... So that meant that his room was smelly, his room was messy, his room looked like it got ripped apart by a hurricane..... and the carpet was wet..... _'Wait a minute.... wet!!! ewww......'  
_

"Itachi!!!" The scream echoed all over the big Uchia Mansion. The innocent birds sitting on the branches that were chirping happily now all flapped away.... Scared to death of course and with broken eardrums..... (((author: poor birds...... V~V)))

-

-

-

Now in Itachi's room..... Itachi woke up startled. He sat up on his bed and looked around frantically looking for the person who had called him. Seeing no one there he hugged Mr. Honey Bunny tighter.

"Mr. Honey Bunny don't you worry! I will protect you from the ghosts who called my name! Wait a minute my name!!! They want to eat me!!!! Ahhhhh run for your lives Mr. Honey Bunny!!!!! Then he fainted with a thunk on his pillow. Snoring away once again.... (((author: Itachi...... - *sighs*)))

-

-

-

Saskue growled and retreated his foot away from the puddle of wet sticky coke filled carpet. He went to the bathroom to take a shower. After coming out all clean and perfect he opened his door and walked down the stairs. His loyal and trusted butler, who had taken care of him for so long, waved a good morning hi. He just hned him and sat down the long rare cherry wood dining table and waited for his breakfast. A maid came to the dining table speeding by and plopped down a huge plate of pancakes, hash brown, scrambled eggs, waffles, sausages, bacon, and toast in front of him.

"Master Saskue would you like me to wake up your brother?" the maid asked disrupting his eating. Saskue waved his hand and the maid left to call down his brother. His brother came down looking like...... Bad... His hair was like a bird's nest and he had bags under his eyes.

"Itachi did you stayed up all night parting with your 'friends' again? You know your only 19 and sleep is very important." Saskue said sounding like a very worried mother and a know-it-all.....

"Who are you, my mother? And I'm 19 I can do whatever I want to little brother....." Itachi growled at him.

"We need to clean our rooms because it is really dirty and your spilled coke is drenching my carpet!!!!"

"You may have to but I don't little brother..... And isn't what maids are hired for??"

"Stop being so lazy!! I'm soooo going to kill your precious little Mr. Honey Bunny this time!!!"

"Gasp! You wouldn't dare!!!"

"Oh try me!!!!"

"Okay Okay!! I'll do anything just don't hurt my Mr. Honey Bunny!!!"

-

-

-

Saskue smirked at his victory of the argument. Itachi glared at him and began eating his breakfast. "Let's go now!"

"But…… But… my breakfast!! I'm hungry you know!!!"

"God stop being such a sissy! Sometimes I wonder if you really are a girl...."

-

-

-

**15 minutes later......**

Saskue was getting ready to clean up his house for it was spring cleaning day. He gulped down his orange juice, choked down his toast and motioned his butler to go away. He brushed his hand through his raven black hair that his brother, Itachi, nicknamed him "Chicken Ass" for it and Saskue held Mr. Honey Bunny hostage and threatened his brother if he ever called him that name again his little bunny plushy would be gone..... Forever!!!!! And Itachi never called him that name ever again... (((Happily Ever After!!))) He smirked at the thought and pulled up the yellow rubber gloves, snapped on his mask and signaled for his brother, together and the vacuum cleaner, duster, bucket filled with soapy water, a mop, a broom, and other cleaning products they entered their rooms.

* * *

Choco-Bunny: Please review!! This is my first time ever making a story so it may suck with run on sentences and everything sooo I'm sorry if you don't like this story and if I have some mistakes here and there!!


	2. Author Announcement!

-----Announcement-----

Sob! Sob! Why do you hate me so??!!! Why??!! T^T you hate me!!! –sniffle- -sniffle- Okay I'll cut the poor author thing now….. it's serious time –ahem- Since nobody read my story for so long except Christie and I really REALLY appreciate it… Thank you! I'm going to abandon this fanfiction and I will never write it again unless five more people read it by October 6,2009….. if not then buh bye for good…. SOB! T^T why did you do this to me! It was starting to get good!! )=

* * *

Sakura: It is soooo sad!!!

Saskue: Hn'

Naruto: Nuuuuuuu!!!

Choco-san: Yes folks so very very sad.... SO REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2: Fate

**eye catch: Choco-Bunny is now changed into Choco-chan cuz Choco is too lazy too type Choco-Bunny.... See my arm is already tired!****  
PS. Last time there may have been some OOCs (OUT OF CHARACTERs) and now too! Blah Blah Blahity Blah whatever...****  
Choco-chan: Sakura please do the honors. ^^****  
Sakura *smiles proudly*: Choco-chan does not own Naruto but she wishes and if she does she would pair Sakura up with every single boy..... 0.0 WHA??? *looks at script again* WHA? THE HELL IS THIS!!!! *holds up kunai*****  
Choco-chan: Don't hurt me!!! *Hides behind Saskue*****  
Saskue: Hn'  
Choco-chan *peeps behind Saskue* : As you can see in the last chapter Sasuke and Naruto went into chibi form so there have been some character change... Tsunade cured them so now they are back into being the Emo king and Believe it Guy.  
Naruto smiles: Believe it! *thumbs up*  
Sasuke slaps forehead: Dobe do you know what she called us? She called me Emo King and you Believe it guy....  
Naruto: She didn't call you wrong, you are the Emo King!  
Sasuke have animated angry vein: What did you call me dobe!  
Naruto: EMO KING! EMO KING!!!! *hides behind Choco-chan*  
Choco-chan: That's it back to business. And to answer your questions Itachi is not gay....  
Sasuke: Yes he is... He paints his finger nails black what kind of boy paints his finger nails black??  
Choco-chan: Itachi Uchiha.  
PPS. next chapter will be more fluff or less funnier... **

NORMAL_  
'THINKING'  
_**inner**

**

* * *

  
**

------------------------------------------------------------------ Ch 2-------------------------------------------------------------------

Fate

(I KNOW CRAPPY TITTLE..)

Sakura pulled up her long pink locks and tied it into a bun. She looked at her reflection and smiled she was wearing a over sized old t-shirt that was perfect for cleaning. She snapped on her yellow gloves and grabbed the duster, it was time to clean. She slammed the door open to her room and stared. It wasn't THAT messy except with the crumpled clothes on the corner of the floor piling up and up like a towering architecture that was going to topple any minute. Her bed was unmade with her sheets all bundled up and cobwebs strung the ceiling and dust were gathering on her shelves. Except for those things her bedroom wasn't messy... heh.

-

-

-

**Ya right... **

_'oh shut up inner' _

**Are you talking to me girl? Cuz I can't hear you with all the dust in your brain!!**

_'You clean it yourself you live there!'_

**Well at least can you imagine some cleaning supplies up?? HELLO! Little help here... **

_'Okay fine fine, here you go. Happy?'_

**Happy. Now get your butt to work.**

_'Hey! Is this the thanks I get?_

Sakura waited for a reply but none came._ 'Okay be that way! Don't answer me.' _

-

-

-

Sakura threw her hands up in frustration, her inner could be so annoying sometimes. She quickly dusted the corners of her room killing all the spiders and their webs. 'Sorry spider-san!! don't hurt me!' Sakura prayed. After she dusted the corners she swept the dirty floors and mopped and scrub at every stain there was. A bead of sweat trickled down her face and she used her over-sized t-shirt sleeve to wipe it away. She knelt down on the wooden floors and sighed. She wished that someone could be living with her, at least she could have let them do some of the work. She cussed at Tsunade-sama for buying her such a huge house but no maids! She would ask Tsunade to send her some maids for Christmas. She walked into the bedroom and made the bed. She dumped everything on her bookshelf onto the floor so she could properly organize it. She filed it from A-Z and to Nonfiction to Fiction. She cleaned the desks and filed all her paperwork alphabetically, she washed the dirty laundry, ironed them, and folded them, Sakura also recycled every recyclable thing in her trash can. Finally everything was done. But somehow in her heart she felt like she forgot something, something important, what was it?

-

-

-

"Doh!" Sakura yelled out when she remembered. She forgot to clean out under her bed! She quickly raced to her bedside and pulled everything out. She sneezed at the uprising dust, tears collected in the corner of her eyes and she wiped it away. She looked at her items that she dumped under her bed a long time ago and started to look through them. A particular book tugged at her brain, when did she buy that book before? She reached out and held it up, a piece of paper or something fluttered to the floor. Sakura knelt down and picked it up. A tiny gasp escaped from her lips...It was a sakura flower pressed bookmark. (((choco-chan: oh the suspense!! ^^)))

-

-

-

**Meanwhile... ~Back to Sasuke's House!!~** (((choco-chan: I have realized that i have been spelling Sasuke's name wrong I spelled it Saskue. so srry Sasuke!)))

"Achoo!" Sasuke sniffled. _'Was he getting a cold?'_

-

-

-

Sasuke pushed back the thought away and continued to clean up his room. He held the dirty laundry with metal tongs and fingered his gas mask. He made a mental note to himself; He would kill his brother later for littering his room. He looked at the place in disgust. Clothes were strewn all over the place, the floors were sticky, the cobwebs were cluttered in tiny corners of the ceiling, bunched up tissues were here and there, almost empty cardboard boxes of pizza were under his bed, his bookcases were filled with dust, and empty sake bottles were everywhere. Sasuke tosseled his spiky hair and sighed.

-

-

-

_'I guess Itachi used my room as the guest room again for his stinkin' parties for revenge. But I'll get him back heh heh...' _Sasuke sighed and continued to clean up. He didn't want the maids to clean up his room because he didn't want them to touch his stuff. He cleaned up the messes and looked for more scouring around the floor when he found...... A girl thing.... a frilly top thingie!!!! He reared back and yelled, really really loud......

"Itachi!!!!" Since all the birds were scared of the Uchia's Mansion ever since that breaking-eardrum-screaming incident, they were not there to be it's victim again so the poor cats were next... (((choco-chan: poor kitties.)))

-

-

-

Now Itachi fell asleep so that scream woke him up, nice and good....

Itachi sprung up, "Huh?" He grabbed Mr. Honey Bunny closer to him and whimpered softly, the ghosts were at it again, or so he thought. Then after a second later he fell asleep again. (((choco-chan: Itachi... ._.||| )))

-

-

-

Sasuke threw that frilly pink thing very very far away. VERY VERY FAR AWAY. He stretched and walked toward the window, he was shocked; there were no flocks of fan girls screaming their butts off outside his house today! _'So it's their Spring Cleaning days too huh? YES! Thank God for Spring Cleaning days!'_ Sasuke pumped his fists in the air. And accidentally knocked down a book from his book shelf and the book hit his head..... Sasuke went out cold....

-

-

-

When Sasuke woke up he found a very big welt on his head and the book opened to a page and inside the pages were a red silk ribbon. A gasp came out of his lips.


	4. Chapter 3: The Fight

Choco-chan: Sorry! I haven't updated a long time, I know. But. Wait. I have an excuse. (Looks at you with big sparkle eyes) School, and Chinese school, and projects, and cramming for tests, and homework, and… then summer came… and I was in Hong Kong…. the list could go on and on and on and on… I know, I know, pathetic but it's true! Oh! Sorry about my center thingie last chapter….. it wasn't really working last chapter…. And I had this HUGE, HUGE writer's block! Don't blame me, blame my BRAIN... Oh! And P.S. since years have passed, my writing style may have changed, ohohohoho~ ^.^ or maybe not….. e.o oh! And P.P.S let the fluffiness begin!  
Sakura: Time for the disclaimer!  
Choco-chan: Yes, time for the disclaimer….  
Sakura: Choco-chan does not own Naruto!  
Naruto: Believe it! Nobody owns this precocious, hawt, super HAWT, DELICIOUS LOOKING, KAWAII BODY! Except for me, Believe it!  
Choco-chan and Sakura and Saskue stares at him [makes this face(.)]: I don't know him….  
Saskue and Sakura mentally slaps themselves for having such a stupid team mate.  
Saskue: Hn'  
Naruto: Hey, you don't hn' ME, teme.  
Saskue: Dobe.  
Naruto: Teme!  
Saskue: Dobe.  
Naruto: Teme!  
Saskue: Dobe.  
Naruto: Teme!  
Choco-chan and Sakura: SHUT UP!  
Saskue: Dobe.  
Choco-chan sighs.

* * *

Ch 3

~The Fight~  
(crappy title, I know)

Sasuke fingered the red ribbon, feeling its silky fabric, he brought it to his nose and sniffed, inhaling the deep nostalgia smell of blooming cherry blossoms. He slowly opened his eyes, favoring each scent and gazed out the window looking out to his front yard scattered with big sturdy cherry blossom trees he planted just for her. The buds were slowly unraveling revealing pink soft petals in the empty scrawny branches giving it color other than brown. The gentle spring breeze carried it's soft scent over to Sasuke as he thought back to the day he met the girl—an angel at that time—who taught him how to smile—truthfully, sincerely—out of happiness. The name lingered on the tip of his tongue and like an eel, it slipped out of his mouth as he breathed the word—the gentle, pretty, delicate name of the angel— with deep emotion."Sakura."

_It was a fall day, the crisp leaves falling gently down the branches of the trees; the chilly air rustled the remaining leaves, all was peaceful….. Suddenly, the temperature dropped lower under the icy aura of a young black haired boy stomping by. Uchiha Sasuke stomped his way out of the friendly looking building that read Kohnoa's Kindergarten. Passerbys crowded in fear as they sensed his darker than usual aura emitting from him and his icy cold stare that was given to anyone who dared look his way. Even though Sasuke was a kindergartener, his cold stare could the manliest of mans go limp and run crying home to their mommies. Usually, Sasuke would only use his evil stare to ward off fan girls but today was different; he was in a terrible mood (more than the usual days). He muttered something unintelligible under his breath, words a kindergartener should never know. (choco-san: ooooo…. Itachi's a bad influence tsk tsk!) A desperate voice rang out "Sasuke-kun! Come back!" Nearby people stared at the source of the sound, finding a worried young teacher on the brink of tears failing her arms shouting desperately. The people sweat-dropped as their hearts clenched with pity that the teacher had to deal with an Uchiha, all the people knew that the two Uchiha brothers were despicable and annoying to be with, with their bad attitudes and at the same time; fearsome. Sasuke gave the source of the sound his usual stare; multiplied by one thousand and from far away, the young woman froze with fear and quickly became quiet. He glared at her for a few seconds more. Feeling satisfied, Sasuke walked to the nearby park, wanting to blow off his anger. His eye twitched as he remembered the incident back at school early in the morning. "Stupid Naruto…" he grumbled and shoved his little fists into his pants pocket. (choco-san: oooo! Thank god I'm not Naruto and don't have to feel Sasuke's wrath all the time….) _

**_Minutes before….._**

**_It was coloring time for the boys and girls at Kohnoa's Kidergarten, the children were busily scribbling away hoping to impress the teacher and get their artwork pinned on the board. Sasuke, sitting in front of Naruto, was also busily coloring away, a portrait of his family going to the park… before they died. Sasuke drew smiles on everyone's face while inside his heart clenched with pain knowing that the scene he drew will never happen. His heart ached at his blurry nostalgic memory of him and his brother with their parents going to the beach, holding hands laughing while they splashed in the sea water under the shining sun…. After his parents died, he had buried those feelings of… happiness. Happiness, he concluded was a fake emotion. Love was fake, joy was fake, it was all a mirage, a figment of imagination, because they all would end up as sadness and grief. Smiles were fake too… so he never smiled again for he had nothing to smile for anymore…_**

**_Naruto's loud energetic voice broke through his thoughts "AHAHAHAHAHAHA SASUKE! WHAT IS THAT UGLY BLOB? UR PET CHICKEN?" _**

**_Sasuke twitched with anger seeing that the 'ugly blob' was his drawing of his dad. HOW DARE HE CALLED HIS DAD A CHICKEN! "No stupid, but I wonder if someone as stupid as you would even know how to appreciate art or even know how to draw." _**

**_Naruto fumed, "I'M NOT STUPID! I KNOW HOW TO DRAW PERFECTLY! SEE? MY DRAWING IS WAYYY BETTER THAN YOURS!" He held up his piece of paper with his childish drawings of the future him, Hokage of Kohna. _**

**_Sasuke smirked, "I told you so. That can't even be considered a drawing, its just chicken scratch." _**

**_Naruto face red with anger and embarrassment yelled, "WHAT DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT? TEME! LOOK AT YOUR OWN DRAWING! WHAT IS THAT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE? POOP ON THE ROAD?" _**

**_Saskue growled, that was the last straw, he raised his fist but was stopped by a larger older hand, the hand of his teacher. _**

**"_That's enough you two. TIME OUT NOW! Go in the corner and reflect upon your actions!" She scolded them while directing them outside._**

**_Sasuke fumed, he was an Uchiha and as an Uchiha they never had those stupid pesky 'TIME OUTS' Being sent to the corner to 'reflect upon your actions' was embarrassing. He turned around and gave the teacher the coldest stare ever and said, "I'm leaving." And walked out of the school._**

_Uchiha Sasuke stomped towards the park emitting a deathly aura, as he got nearer the park he could hear the screams and laughter of children as they ran around playing. He entered the park and walked toward the slides where he could see a crowd of children pointing and laughing at something. As he walked near the circles he could hear snippets of conversation._

"_AHAHAHA look at her! She has such weird hair!" _

"_Look at that big forehead!" _

"_She'so ugly! Why are you so UGLY SAKURA-CHAN?" _

"_Why do you have such weird looking hair?" _

"_Don't be selfish, SA-KU-RA, share some of your cookies!"_

_Sasuke could hear some whimpering from the girl, Sakura and a soft stuttering 'No' . _

"_HUH? I cant hear you ugly girl. Speak louder!" _

"_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" _

"_Look at that face! She's crying! Look at her! Pitiful." _

_Sasuke could feel anger throb inside him, he had just been made fun of few minutes before and he knew that being made fun of was a horrible feeling. He stride toward the circle and tapped one of the boys that were taunting on the shoulder. _

_He boy stopped and looked back irritated, "Heyyyy, who's spoiling my—" _

_He gulped "- fun.." as he looked into the icy cold stare of Sasuke. "U-U-CHIA S-SASUKE!" _

_Sasuke glared at him and the other people in the circle. "GET. LOST." _

_The children's eyes widened and quickly ran for it._

_Sasuke walked toward the small shuddering girl clutching a small bag of what looked like... crushed cookies tied together with a single red ribbon. He stared down at her, his hands in his pockets, his onyx orbs noticing her unique pink hair. He nudged her shoe softly with his foot."Hey."_

_She looked up at him, her large green eyes brimming with unshed tears. His heart stopped for a moment as he saw her face, for she looked like a small angel underneath the soft shining sunlight. The sunlight highlighted her cotton pink colored hair making it looks as soft as the clouds, her big emerald green eyes filled with tears sparkled like a real jewel. Sasuke noticed that she had a cute button nose and soft pink lips. W-WAIT? WHAT? Did he just think that she had a cute nose? A-A-And s-soft pink l-l-ips? Was his mind hallucinating? He smacked himself mentally. The girl's eyes widened with shock as she finally recognized who he was. However, she still remembered her manners and hiccuped a tiny cute "Thank you." Sasuke blushed, why was he thinking that her 'thank you' was cute? What was wrong with him today? Sasuke pushed back his blush and regained his composure and looked away, "Hn."_

* * *

Choco-chan: ^_^||| heh. Heh. Sorry it was kinda rushed at the end. Hope you guys liked it! R&R! and its kinda short... it looked longer on word T^T


End file.
